Like Boys In The Snow
by btamamura
Summary: Concerned about Albert being too serious, D'Artagnan decides that they both need to relive youthful nostalgia on one snowy afternoon.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**And here we go, another fanfiction starring Albert and D'Artagnan. I think that when it comes to snow, everybody can feel free to cast off all restraints and play in it, no matter their age, which is why this story was written.**_

_**The Andre that Albert mentions is indeed Andre le Notre, who in my headcanon is Albert's childhood friend.**_

A white blanket covered all of Paris. Many individuals were doing their best to keep warm, though numerous children decided it would be better to go outside and play in the snow while they could.

Albert looked out the window of his workshop and was surprised to see D'Artagnan standing out in the middle of the courtyard, eyes to the heavens as the snowflakes fell onto him. He grabbed a couple of thick blankets, wrapped one around himself, and made his way outside. "Golly, it's freezing out here! Shouldn't you be more wrapped up than this, D'Artagnan?"

The brunette turned to the petit blond, a peaceful smile on his face. "No, I'm perfectly alright. Nostalgia is keeping me warm."

"Nostalgia?" Despite D'Artagnan claiming to be alright, Albert threw the other blanket around the taller male's shoulders.

"Just remembering when I was a child. On days when it would snow, I'd always be outside to play in it. I loved building snowmen, and whenever my father came outside too, we'd engage in snowball fights. It was a lot of fun."

"I can relate to that. Andre and I would always play in the snow, and some nights, we'd even sit by my bedroom window and watch as the snow fell."

"Yes, exactly." He cast his eyes up again. "Not once did I ever complain about how cold it got. I was always too busy playing. Of course, I did wind up catching a cold by the end of the evening... My mother always fussed over me every winter, making certain I'd keep myself warm in order to avoid getting sick."

"She isn't here right now, though, so it's up to me to make sure you keep warm. It's perfectly fine to stand in the snow, or play in it, but you need to consider your health as well." He watched as D'Artagnan unconsciously fixed the blanket around his shoulders so he could gain warmth, and smiled gently.

"So, what were you like as a child? Were you the same as me?"

"Not exactly, my friend. My parents were a bit protective when I was younger, so they never let me outside until I was bundled up in a warm jacket. I was always anxious to get outside and play, but my parents always won in the end."

D'Artagnan chuckled quietly. "Well, parents are like that, after all. You know, even when I got older, I continued to play around in the snow. My father helped train me to become a Musketeer, so he decided that snowball fights could also be part of my training."

"How so?"

"Can I dodge all shots my enemy launches? Can I land all hits? That's what the focus was on."

The blond chuckled. "That does make sense. My father was a little more focused on other methods of training, so I never even considered a snowball fight would be handy."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think the best thing about the snow is that everyone can feel like a child again. They can always feel that nostalgic warmth, and even playing in the snow is perfectly fine."

"I suppose you do have a point, dear D'Artagnan."

"Well then, since you agree with me..." He bent down and scooped up a handful of snow.

Albert knew what D'Artagnan had planned. "Do not even think about it, it's much too cold!"

"Then, I suggest you run as fast as you can," the brunette replied with a smirk.

The blond did take off, but he didn't retreat to his workshop. He continued to run around the courtyard as D'Artagnan launched the snow projectiles at him. "Alright, that does it!" He started to return the favour.

After ten minutes, their little snowball fight came to an end. Exhausted, they both lay back in the snow, panting as they caught their breaths. "Wasn't that fun?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I have to admit it was," Albert replied.

"Good. You're the most playful out of all of us, but lately, you've been too focused on everything. You needed to relax. I'm glad I was able to help you do that."

"D'Artagnan..."

"You've helped all of us out so much ever since you joined the squad, it's the least I can do." He sat up. "So then, up for a bit more play?" He got to his feet and started to brush some of the snow off his back.

The blond also sat up, leaving his blanket lying in the snow a few feet away. "Very well. I think it is time I showed you just what it really means to build a snowman."

D'Artagnan helped the petit male to his feet. "Now this, I've got to see."

"Now this, I'm glad I'd seen...this is too incredible!"

Albert blushed lightly as he finished his snow model. Ever since he was a child, he was crafty, and was able to build something much more creative.

D'Artagnan approached the model that Albert had crafted of himself and the other Musketeers. He felt like he was looking into a mirror of white. "How did you do this?"

"I just arranged the snow like so, and then added the detail."

"Mine are just basic snowmen with the balls for the body and head..."

"Do you have fun making them?"

"I do."

"Then, there's no need to worry. I sometimes get a little carried away whenever I work on something."

"It's not in seriousness though, is it?"

"No. It's because I'm having too much fun."

"Good. I don't want you to be serious for the rest of the time we're out here. Now then, can you help me make one of my more basic snowmen?"

"With pleasure."

They finished constructing the more basic snowman. Albert found that although his creativity couldn't come out when building it, he didn't mind it as he still enjoyed it. "Even something basic can be enjoyable if you allow it to be," he commented to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that normally, I find myself having the most fun when I get creative. But, I still had fun building this one too, because I allowed myself to enjoy it."

"Good, I'm glad." He shivered. "Seems it's starting to get a little colder now..."

"Yes, but we can't use our blankets, they're soaked through." He moved to pick them up. "Come into my workshop, I'll have the fire going."

"Sounds like a good idea." He stretched and looked at the work he and Albert had done that afternoon. "It's a shame the others had to be on patrol, they really missed out."

"Well, we'll just have to keep in mind to do this again with them." He picked up D'Artagnan's blanket and led the tall brunette inside.

They sat at the table in the workshop, both having a drink of tea as they continued to share their memories of play in the snow when they were both children. They were glad they were able to relive those fun days of youth once again. Even if they were to wake up with a cold the next morning, they knew they would never regret that afternoon of fun and play.


End file.
